galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Shooting Star
Hezfilkun (roughly meaning bright star light in draconic), the Demon-Dragon, the Fire Death, First of the Mahlaan, known to mortals as Shooting Star, is the second born dragon and is often called the First of Tiamat. He lives in Fire Dragon Mountain and is rarely seen outside his lair. His treasure hordes are legendary and his power unmatched. Home The god's home plane and demiplane and any description of the demiplane. Current Where the character is currently. What he's doing now. History Background story and history of the character. Relationships Relationships with other deities. Appearance and Emissaries Mortal representations of the deity and the prefered appearance. Servants Important mortals and immortals that serve the deity. Church of Deity General description of the church including where and who worship. No great detail. Worshipers and Clergy Detailed description of the clergy and how they worship. Temples and Shrines Detailed descriptions of where temples and shrines are located as well as descriptions of how temples commonly appear and how they're used. Holy Texts The holy text or texts the clergy use. Holy Relics Any artifact or relic associated with the church. Magic Items Any magic item that is typically associated with the church. These items are almost always available at a temple of the deity. Traits Traits that can be taken by a character that are associated with the deity. Character Sheet Half-Fiend Paragon Greatwrym+ Red Dragon CR 62 CE Colossal+ Outsider(Fire,Dragon,Native) Int +9; Senses '''Dragon Senses, Smoke Vision, Darkvison 360ft, Blindsense 180ft, Perception +86 '''Aura '''Fire(4d6), Frightful Presence (780ft, DC 56) Defense '''AC '''121 '''Flat '''116 '''Touch '''39 (10, +82 natural, +12 insight, +12 luck, +5 dex) '''HP '''2915 (53d12 + 2279) Fast Healing 20 '''Fort +71, Ref +43, Will +61 Immune '''Acid, Cold, Electricity, Fire, Poison, Paralysis, Sleep '''DR 35/ Epic SR '''72 Offense '''Speed '''120ft, Fly 750ft (good) '''Melee '''Bite +108 (4d8+77/19-20x2), 2 Claws +106 (4d6+58), 4 Wings +106 (2d8+39), Tail Slap +106 (4d6+77) '''Ranged '''Spells +75 '''Space '''60ft; '''Reach '''50ft (60ft with bite) '''Special Attacks '''Breath Weapon (210ft cone, DC 80, 48d10 fire), Crush (4d8+77 plus pinned, DC 80), Manipulate Flames, Melt Stone, Incinerate, Tail Sweep, Smite Good 1/day(+20 att, +66 Dmg) '''Spell-Like Abilities '''CL68 At Will - Detect Magic, Discern Location, Find the Path, Pyrotechnics (DC 32), Suggestion (DC 32), Wall of Fire 3/day - Darkness, Greater Dispel Magic, Haste, Poison (DC 34), See Invisability, Unholy Aura (DC 39) 1/day - Blasphemy (DC 37), Contagion (DC 33), Desecrate, Destruction (DC 37), Horride Wilting (DC 38), Summon Monster 9, Unholy Blight (DC 34) '''Spells Known (CL 47th) 5 Epic Spells - MegaDeath (DC 40), Super Dispel Magic, Solar Flare, Enslave, Perpiety 23rd (1/day) - Quickened Heightened Epic Intesified Wail of the Banshee (DC 42) 22nd (3/day) - 21st (3/day) - 20th (3/day) - Quickend Epic Intensified Meteor Swarm (DC 39), Quickend Epic Intensified Wail of the Banshee (DC 39) 19th (3/day) - Quickend Epic Intensified Horrid Wilting (DC 38), Quickend Epic Intensified Polar Ray (DC 38) 18th (4/day) - 17th (4/day) - 16th (4/day)- 15th (4/day) - 14th (5/day) - 13th (4/day) - Quickend Mages Disjunction 12th (4/day) - 11th (4/day) - 10th (5/day) - 9th (10/day) - Meteor Swarm (DC 39), Time Stop, Mages Disjunction, Foresight, Dominate Monster (DC39), Wail of the Banshee (DC 39) 8th (10/day) - Wall of Lava, Horrid Wilting (DC 38), Polar Ray (DC 38) 7th (10/day) - Limited Wish, Spell Turning, Mage's Sword, Finger of Death (DC 37) 6th (10/day) - Antimagic Field, Contingency, Greater Dispel Magic, Disentigrate (DC36) 5th (11/day) - Polymorph, Telekinesis (DC 35), Teleport, Wall of Force 4th (11/day) - Emergency Force Sphere, Fire Shield, Greater Invisibility, Orb of Force 3rd (11/day) - Lightning Bolt (DC 33), Displacement, Haste, Fireball (DC 33), Wind Wall (DC 33) 2nd (11/day) - Spiderclimb, Glitterdust, Ray of Enfeeblement (DC 32), Hideous Laughter (DC 32), Scorching Ray 1st (12/day) - Magic Missle, Lesser Orb of Ice (DC 31), Shield, True Strike, Alarm 0 (At Will) - Arcane Mark, Bleed, Light, Mage Hand, Mending, Message, Open/close, Prestidigitation, Read Magic Statistics Str 86, Dex 21, Con 72, Int 51, Wis 52, Cha 51 Base Atk +53; CMB +99; CMD 138 Feats '''Cleave, Critical Mastery, Greater Vital Strike, Improved Critical (Bite), Improved initiative, Improved Iron Will, Improved Vital Strike, Iron Will, Multiattack, Power Attack, Quicken Spell, Stunning Critical, Vital Strike, Maximize Spell, Heighten Spell, Maximize Breath, Shape Breath, Tempest Breath, Cleaving Finish, Great Fortitude, Improved Great Fortitiude, Clinging Breath, Snatch, Epic Spellcasting, Epic Intesify Spell, Multispell, Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Craft Epic Arms and Armor, Technologist '''Skills '''Appraise +86, Bluff +86, Climb +94, Craft (Weapons) +86, Craft (Armor) +86, Craft (Sculpture) +86, Diplomacy +86, Fly +75, Heal +86, Intimidate +86, Knowledge (Arcana, Dungeoneering, Engineering, Geography, History, Planes, Technology) +86, Linguistics +86, Perception +86, Sense Motive +86, Spellcraft +86, Survival +86, Use Magic Device +86 '''Languages '''ALL '''SQ Gear Items the character has in his inventory.